Changes
by Vaporwatergirl
Summary: Hermione and Draco share a common room
1. Changes

Changes  
  
Hermione is a special person because she became Head Girl this year, which is her last. The problem with this is she is sharing a common room with the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, her worst enemy.  
This year started when Hermione got a letter from Hogwarts saying she was Head Girl and that she should meet with the Headmaster after the feast. What Hermione didn't know was that somewhere in the wizarding world living in a mansion, to be more precise it was the Malfoy manor. Draco Malfoy got a letter too saying he is Head boy.  
September came by so quickly for most students but of course the witches and wizards wanted to come back to school very much like the famous Harry Potter and his two friends Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger. When they found a compartment Hermione told them about her making Head Girl, the two boys were really happy for her but weren't in the least bit surprised I mean this is Hermione Granger were talking about the really smart one.  
They arrived at Hogwarts and went up to the castle, all the students except the first years sat down in the Great Hall waiting for them. The sorting finished and Dumbledore stood up and said "will the Head Boy and Girl meet me after the feast is over with, with that said let the feast begin" Dumbledore sat down and started eating. The feast was over and the prefects were showing the first years the way to the common room, but Hermione stayed behind and she noticed that Draco had stayed behind and with all her might she hoped that Draco was not the Head Boy and he was staying behind for some odd reason. It didn't work because when Professor Dumbledore told both of them to follow him and they did. Professor Dumbledore led them to a picture with two newlyweds sitting on a couch. Professor Dumbledore said "Now I must warn you that when Heads leave they usually end up marrying each other but I guess that won't work out because of how much hatred you show against each other". The two teenagers just glared at each other and said the pass word (differences) and went inside. They found their bedrooms and Hermione thought she was in heaven, of course Draco was used to this since he lives in a mansion. Hermione woke up by the sound of a tapping sound, she looked up and it was an owl, she got up opened the glass door and took the letter and read it aloud "Dear miss Hermione Granger will you please come down to your common room, you don't have to get dressed if you don't want to, but I must warn you this is very urgent".  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

Changes 2

Hermione rushed down stairs to see Draco sitting on the couch with only a pair of pants on. Draco looked up and saw Hermione standing there looking at him, he grinned at her and she looked away. Hermione sat on the couch and looked at Professor Dumbledore, he started out by saying "something terrible has happened Lord Voldermort has entered the school. Now listen you two there are not going to be any classes until he is caught, ok listen carefully you must not go anywhere alone except the bathroom, so you must share a room come down to the common room together."

"Professor may I ask a question?"

"Of course Hermione what is on your mind"

"Well why do we have to go everywhere together"

" it's just a precaution incase he breaks into the common room and mind you this the teachers will be coming up and serving the students breakfast, lunch, and dinner ok"

"Ok" said both of the teenagers. Professor left the food on the coffee table and left. They ate in silence until Draco said something "how long do you think were going to be living like this, what I mean is how long do you think were going to have to go everywhere together"

"Personally I don't know"

"Wow the know at all doesn't know this"

"Be quiet Malfoy"

"Of course Hermione"

"What did you call me?"

"Hermione"

"You have never called me that"

"Well I guess you changed me"

"I have to see more things before I believe you"

"Well you just might find I'm a perfect gentleman"

"I'm sure you are" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Ok what are we going to do all day?"

"I don't know what you want to do"

"I guess sleep"

"I have to watch you sleep"

"Well you don't have to watch you can sleep too"

"That's true"

"Come on lets go" they walked to Draco's room and it was much like hers except silver and Green. Hermione walked in and Draco closed the door, he walked over too the bed and made an invisible line. Draco looked at Hermione and said "don't get any idea of crossing this line, ok"

"Like I would" she scoffed and climbed in her side of the bed and went to sleep.

T be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Changes3

The next morning Draco woke up rubbing his eyes seeing the green and silver of the walls. Draco turned his head to the still sleeping figure and smiled at her beauty. Draco broke the stare when Hermione moved, Hermione sat up to look in Draco's eyes they stared for a long time when they heard a crash. "w-what was t-that" Hermine stuttered

"I'm not sure" Draco tried to sound calm but didn't work, Hermione heard the uneasiness in his voice, but to her surprise she didn't want to ridicule him she wanted to comfort him. They heard another crash and Draco slowly went off the bed only to hear Hermione say "What are you doing' in a high whisper

"I'm going to go check it out"

"But Dumbledore said we should never separate" with that she got out of bed and stood close to Draco, Draco looked at her uncertain but then said

"Are you sure you want to come with me"

"Yep, I'm sure" she said with an uneasy voice, but she knew she can't just let him go down there alone. So they headed down the green carpeted stairways until Draco stopped, "What is it" Hermione whispered

"Go back up stairs"

"Why"

"Just do it"

"No not until you tell me what's down there" Draco pulled Hermione down so their shins were touching the stairs. Draco said "You must go up to my room and send Dumbledore a letter to come to our common room quickly"

"Why should I do that, Draco what's down there?"

"Lord Voldermort" she gasped and nodded and said "What are you going to do"

"I'm going to try to distract Voldermort until Professor Dumbledore comes and Hermione what ever you hear don't come down"

"But what if you get hurt or worse dead"

"No one will miss me I'm just Draco Malfoy the annoying one" he said with a smile and pushed Hermione up the stairs. Hermione reached the top of the stairs and looked down at Draco and said "I will" and she started to cry, she went to too get a parchment and quill and started writing. Hermione attached the letter to Draco's owl pepper and she flew off. Hermione heard screaming and crashing, it made her cry even harder. Then about 5 minutes later, she heard a loud explosion then she heard running up the stairs her heart was beating faster and faster then it started to slowed down when she saw who came through the door, Professor Snape. Snape guided Hermione down the stairs and she saw the whole common room was destroyed.

The next day everyone went to class, and everyone was looking at Hermione, she could feel their eyes staring and heard them talking but paid no interest to them. Harry and Ron came up and sat by Hermione and comforted her and she started sobbing into Harry's shoulder making in it sopping wet when she was done. All their classes ended and they made their way to the Great Hall, they sat down near the door because that was the only open spot. Ron stared at her then said "Well Hermione its better Malfoy then you"

"What, no one should have to deserve that" she yelled and ran out of the Great Hall. Hermione made her way to the Hospital wing, when she got there nobody was around not even Madam Pompfrey. Hermione sat next to Draco's bed and stared at him for awhile then she found her self drifting to sleep. Harry and Ron arrived at the Hospital wing and went in, there eyes fell on Hermione's head on Draco's bed asleep, Ron got really angry and he took a step forward but Harry stopped him and shook his head and pulled him out of the Hospital wing. Harry let go of Ron when they reached outside the Hospital wings doors, Ron still fuming he said "Why did you have to go and do that"

"Because she was sleeping"

"So, Harry her head was laying on Malfoys bed"

"I know"

"Then why did you do that"

"Because do you remember what happened at the great hall, she blew up when you said better Malfoy then her."

"So"

"So don't you see she likes him?"

"She can't she's not allowed, I'm mean he's a bloody Slytherin" Ron said breaking into tears

"Ron it's Hermione's choice and if we are truly her friends then we will stick by her no matter what she chooses"

"Your right Harry and I mean I guess he's not that bad I mean he hasn't picked on us yet and it's almost the end of the year"

"That's it Ron"

"But what am I going to do now Harry I mean I liked Hermione but now she's taken"

"Ron I'm sure you'll find someone." The next week Draco woke up and saw that Hermione was talking to Harry and Ron, she looked over at him and she smiled and ran to him and the started hugging each other telling both the same thing, "I Love you." They broke off the embrace and he asked them what day it was and Harry said "It's the day we leave"

"Isn't that great" Ron piped in

"I really slept that long"

"Yep"

"Wow, I guess I need to go pack"

"No need we already did it"

"Thanks you guys"

"No problem"

"May I ask why aren't you being mean to me?"

"Well we decided that since Hermione likes you that would probly mean that you're not so bad after all"

"Thanks." All four of them sat in the compartment at the end of the train, Harry, Ron, and Hermione told Draco about their adventures in Hogwarts.

Few years later, Hermine and Draco got married. It was the most beautiful wedding there since, well since forever. They had White and red roses a red carpet going down the walk way. Draco was wearing a white tuxedo and Hermione wore a white tank top with jewels on it and she wore a skirt matching her tank top and the accessories were her wearing a tiara and her hair was silky and tied up in a bun. They both said there vows, the next day they went on there Honeymoon and they went to Hawaii.

The End


End file.
